This invention relates to a solar array concentrator system and method, and more particularly to a solar array having adjustable concentrators for varying the relative angle between a solar array panel and the concentrator.
Solar arrays convert sunlight into electricity. Such conversion results in an economical power source for many applications, such as spacecraft. In general, the more sunlight received by a solar array, the more power. Solar arrays operate most effectively when receiving a maximum of available solar energy. However, the position of the solar array with reference to incoming solar energy does not always enable the array to receive maximum energy. Some systems presently in use position the solar array to enable the array to receive maximum solar energy. These systems are heavy and utilize somewhat complicated mechanisms. When a solar array is used in an application where weight is an important factor, the mechanism for adjusting the solar array becomes an unacceptable portion of the total weight of the assembly.
Concentrators, or reflectors, may be added to solar arrays in order to focus sunlight on the arrays, thus providing more power output from the arrays. However, fixed concentrators tend to shadow the array at certain angles and may cause overheating of substrates. The fixed concentrator on a solar array driven by a solar array drive is one efficient method of producing power. However, one disadvantage with a fixed concentrator on a driven solar array is the high cost of building solar array drives and the mechanisms needed to track sun and command the drives.
The present invention provides a solar array concentrator system and method that substantially eliminates or reduces at least some of the disadvantages and problems associated with previous systems and methods.
In accordance with a particular embodiment of the present invention, a solar array concentrator assembly includes a first solar array panel configured to receive solar energy and a first adjustable concentrator coupled to the first solar array panel. The first adjustable concentrator reflects solar energy toward the first solar array panel. A first drive shaft is coupled to the first adjustable concentrator. The first drive shaft is configured to rotate the first adjustable concentrator relative to the first solar array panel to maximize the solar energy reflected toward the first solar array panel.
The solar array concentrator assembly may include a positioning motor coupled to the first drive shaft, the positioning motor adjusting the position of the first concentrator relative to the first solar array panel to maximize the amount of solar energy reflected toward the first solar energy panel. The assembly may further include a second solar array panel configured to receive solar energy, wherein the second solar array panel is foldably coupled to the first solar array panel. A second adjustable concentrator may be coupled to the second solar array panel, the second adjustable concentrator reflecting solar energy toward the second solar array panel. A second drive shaft may be coupled to the adjustable concentrator, wherein the second drive shaft is configured to rotate the second adjustable concentrator relative to the second solar array panel to maximize the solar energy reflected toward the second solar array panel. A draw mechanism may be coupled to the first and second drives, wherein the draw mechanism is configured to engage the first drive shaft with the second drive shaft to form a continuous drive shaft and hinge between the first and second solar array panels.
Technical advantages of particular embodiments of the present invention include an adjustable concentrator hinged to a solar array panel to vary the relative angle between the concentrator and the solar array panel. Thus, more energy is provided onto the panel than would be available without the concentrator. A further technical advantage of the present invention is the elimination of a mechanism coupled to the solar array to position the array to receive more energy. Such mechanisms for the solar array panels tend to be costly and complicated drives. The adjustable concentrator of the present invention provides a lighter weight and less costly assembly than assemblies used to drive the solar arrays thereby making the adjustable concentrators of the present invention a logical choice for applications such as a spacecraft or other vehicle where weight is a factor and where maneuverability is important.
Other technical advantages will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions and claims. Moreover, while specific advantages have been enumerated above, various embodiments may include all, some or none of the enumerated advantages.